


Fuck You Tyler

by BlazeStarkRogers



Series: Tevan Drabbles [5]
Category: BasicallyIDoWrk RPF, H2O Delirous RPF, I Am Wildcat Youtube RPF, Tevan, Vanoss Youtube RPF, Youtube RPF
Genre: I am back from the dead in a dead fandom that I started, I did it for the Puerto Rican children, M/M, Tevan - Freeform, Tevan is love Tevan is life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-02 02:57:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4043194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlazeStarkRogers/pseuds/BlazeStarkRogers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I re watched one of the GMod scar maps, and I remembered that oh crap I wrote something like this a while ago. I did it for the children you promised me. You know who you are.<br/>Anyways, enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote>





	Fuck You Tyler

**Author's Note:**

> I re watched one of the GMod scar maps, and I remembered that oh crap I wrote something like this a while ago. I did it for the children you promised me. You know who you are.  
> Anyways, enjoy!

 Tyler, Evan, and Jonathan ran through the corridor, trying their best to evade the black lobster that would come chasing after them. "Wait, key pad!" Jonathan shouted out, stopping everyone on their tracks. Tyler looked at it, trying to remember any numbers that they may have seen. Evan bit his lip and looked around. "Okay numbers-"

"That's way too many buttons, you are not going to figure this out in time." Evan said, holding the flashlight towards the key pad. "Well then, any ideas, Evan?" Evan sighed and bit his lip again, before turning to Tyler. "No, Evan, I know that look." Evan sighed. "You guys go on without me, and find the numbers, I'll stay here to type them in." Jonathan crossed his arms. "Do you really think I'm going to leave you here?" Tyler turned to him with a worried look, and Evan smiled, bright.

"Don't worry, Tyler. I'll be fine. Jon, you know tat this is the only way we'll be able to get out of here quickly and safely." Jonathan sighed. There was no way they'd be able to convince Evan not to do it. "Be careful."

* * *

 

Marcel held the flash light with worried hands as he looked around for any kind of clue to get them out of the corridor. He couldn't help but let his mind wander to Evan. He hoped that the two idiots didn't leave the Asian alone again, since Evan had a knack for getting into trouble and needing some saving. He looked up and saw figures coming towards him, and knew tat it was Tyler and Jonathan. He tried to see if Evan was with him, then his worry doubled. Evan was jot in tow. "Tyler, where is Evan?" Tyler gave him a guilty look. "To be able to type in the numbers, we had to back track, and Evan said he had to stay there so he could type them in and we could get out of this corridor quickly." Marcel's eye began to twitch in worry.

"You left him alone?!" Tyler glared at him. "He said to trust him, and so I trust him." Marcel sighed. He turned on his head set. "Evan, are you outside of the safe zone?" He shot down the spike of panic that shot through him when he heard the distinct roar of the black lobster approaching . "Maybe." "Godammit it, Evan." he whispered, before he grabbed his shotgun. "How close is the black lobster to you?" "Too close for comfort." The things he did for Evan. "I'll distract it, keep those numbers going." he could almost hear Evans smile. "Thanks Marcel."

* * *

 

 Jonathan ran to Evan when the door opened, and he pushed him in the gap. "You did it!" he said, rubbing his thumb across Evan's cheek. Evan smiled bright and closed his eyes. "Couldn't have done it without you guys." and he just looked so damn beautiful. Jonathan began leaning in to kiss him, as Evan's eyes drifted closed. "Evan! Jon!" Evan pulled away before their lips met and smiled bright and beautiful for the two men as Jon seethed behind him.

Marcel smirked smugly and rubbed a hand on Evans spiked hair. "Don't scare me like that again, kid." Evan grinned. "No promises." He looked for Tyler, who was scratching at a gash on his arm, before Evan slapped it away. "Don't scratch it! It will get infected." He hugged Tyler tight and hurried his face against the blondes chest. "Sorry you go hurt because of me." Tyler smiled and wrapped his arms around Evan. "It's fine." They stayed in each others arms, unaware of the two men sulking behind them. "Screw you, Tyler."


End file.
